Dusk
by amber-emeralds
Summary: Annabella Swan is Bella Swan's sister. She is awkward and blurts out whatever she is thinking at that moment. When her sister is dating a vampire, who is lusting after her blood, what will Anna do? And what will she do when a nomad vampire decides that she is his next victim? OC No pairing... yet. Some swearing and rude comments.


**_Hey! Well, I was reading a few stories where Bella had a sister and I had this idea. It's pretty general I guess. I can tell you now that Annabelle will NOT have special powers. I don't know if she will turn into a vampire yet. It's too soon. _**

**_Hopefully, if anyone reviews and asks questions, you can get more answers about Annabella Swan._**

**_Oh, and I recently just finished watching Gilmore Girls so I might use some of there quotes but change it up a bit to fit in here._**

**Disclaimer: I, amber-emeralds, do NOT own Twilight (as much as I wish I did). I only own characters you do not recognise and other things you do not recognise. **

**_Enjoy xx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – New Life<strong>

I sighed as I stared out of the window of the car. The wind whipped at my face and my hair flew around crazily. I was soaking up as much sun as I could before the flight. It would awhile before I saw it again.

"Bella, Anna," Mum said to us, turning around in her seat. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes because I really didn't feel like fighting with my mother just before I was about to leave. "You don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to go." Bella lied. I snickered. No she didn't but her conscience wouldn't allow her to keep you here, mother.

"Anna?"

"I'm happy going mum." I said. "It will be nice to be with dad for more than two weeks." I _was _really happy about going. Sure I was going to miss the sun and the beaches but I was looking forward to spending time with dad. I missed him.

Mum smiled sadly and turned back around to talk quietly with Phil.

In the Olympic Peninsula in northwest Washington was a small town called Forks. It was almost always covered by clouds and rain, which was fine because the scenery was beautiful.

Forks was also the town I was born in and the town my mother escaped from shortly after having me. She never liked Forks – she craved big cities, hot weather and adventure. My dad however… He liked the quiet life. He loved Forks and he didn't want to move. So, my mum did the only logical thing she could think of:

She left, taking Bella and I with her.

For the next few years Bella and I spent two weeks in Forks every summer, until Bella was fourteen. She finally had her long-awaited tantrum and then Dad had to spend two weeks with us instead. I hated the arrangement.

We arrived at the airport only a few minutes later. After checking in, it was time to board the plane. I gave Phil a hug and walked over to mum, hugging her tightly. I felt some panic when I looked at her. My mother had the spirit of a child – how was I supposed to leave her? Phil would be here though so everything would be okay. Right?

"Tell Charlie I said hi." She said.

"We will."

Mum smiled at Bella and pulled at my hair. I pushed her hand away, smiling.

"I'll see you both soon. I'll come home whenever you want – I'll be right back as soon as you need me." But even as she said that I knew she didn't want to. She loved us, but she loved adventure just as much, if not more.

"Don't worry about us, mum." I said, hugging her again. "Everything will be fine. You go have fun with Phil."

Soon we were on the plane and Phoenix was out of sight.

I sighed, looking out of the window.

"Do you think everything will be fine Bella?" I asked, turning to my older sister. Her brown hair hung down and her beautiful matching eyes swirled with depth. We looked alike but I had much softer features and hazel eyes. I was also a bit… thicker, than Bella. Not fat – I just had a bit more meat, I guess.

My sister smiled softly, though I could tell it was somewhat forced. "Everything will be fine, Anna." She said softly, repeating my words from earlier. I nodded, turning back to stare out of the window again. I had a long four hours ahead of me, so I started read _Romeo and Juliet, _one of my favourite books/plays of all times.

I finished by the time we landed so when we got back on for another hour, I just listened to my iPod. When we landed the excitement startle to bubble but it was nothing compared to when I saw my father standing outside waiting for us. The cruiser was parked next to him and I nearly laughed.

My dad, Charlie, was Police Chief Swan of Forks, so the cruiser has been around for quite some time. That's exactly why Bella wanted so badly to get her own car as soon as possible. She refused to even sit in the car, saying how it slowed traffic down. I just rolled my eyes at that. I didn't really care.

"Dad!" I shouted, running towards him. I slammed into him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I smiled at the familiar smell - pine and wet grass.

I missed my father so much.

"Hey Anna." Dad said, hugging me back. "It's great to see you." He looked a bit awkward. He wasn't very… what was the word Bella said? Oh, verbose. He passed that trait onto Bella and I, though I do better when talking to someone or expressing my feelings, except I tend to blurt out awkward things.

I'd rather be mute.

I let go of him and stepped back, allowing him to see Bella. Of course, being the klutz she is, she tripped on her way over and dad and I both had to catch her. I giggled when dad gave her and awkward one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you too, Bella," He said smiling. "You haven't changed much." I laughed.

"Nope, she still manages to trip over anything and everything." I snickered, sticking my tongue out when Bella glared at me.

"Anna!"

"Well, it's true!"

Bella glared at me again and I rolled my eyes. Spoilsport.

Dad shuffled awkwardly. "How's Renée?"

"Mum's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." Bella said, shuffling awkwardly as well. Awkward monkeys surround me, honestly.

Between us, Bella and I only had a few bags. Our Arizona clothes stood no chance against Forks – Mum and I had gone shopping but, surprise, surprise, there wasn't much winter clothes. Our luggage fit easily into the trunk.

We got into the cruiser – Bella and dad in the front, me in the back. I didn't mind.

It was silent for a bit until dad spoke.

"I found a good car for you Bells, really cheap."

"What kind of car?" Bella asked with suspicion laced in her voice. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Bill Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian Reservation on the coast. They had awesome legends there.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I remember. He has a son right – Jacob Black?" Dad nodded.

"Didn't you used to have a crush on him when we were younger?" Bella asked, the hint of a smirk on her face.

I gasped, "Bella!"

It was true though. When we were younger Billy and Charlie used to take us fishing sometimes and I always got thrown with Jake. Bella got thrown with his two older sisters. Jake and I were really good friends and I had a major crush on him back then. I really hope I got to see him soon.

"Anyway, Billy's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Dad's face changed and I giggled at the panic on his face. Leave it to Bella to ask the one question Dad didn't want to be asked.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really." Dad explained nervously.

Bella still wasn't convinced. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" I asked from the back. Dad looked like he had forgotten I was there.

"Well, no." Oh no. "I think it was new in the early sixties –" Oh my God! "– Or late fifties at the earliest." I giggled at the look on Bella's face – she looked very anxious and slightly horrified.

You wanted a car Isabella.

"Ch – Dad, I don't know really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…" Oh Bella, you are trying so hard to get out of this. Dad tried to convince her that it wasn't so bad.

"Really, Bella," He said earnestly. "The thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

I kind of tuned out for a while after that, getting extremely bored. I couldn't wait to get home and explore the forest around us. It was always my favourite part of coming to Forks, apart from seeing my dad of course. It was always so green and beautiful and if you were lucky you would see some deer. When you went in it was like nobody was there, nothing was there. It was just you and the musical sounds of the forest.

I was so zoned out I almost missed dad saying, " – and you'll be driving your sister to school too."

My head snapped up. "What?"

Dad stopped at a traffic light and turned around to glance at me before continuing.

"You'll be going to school with your sister." He said.

"But Dad! I was going to ride my bike to school!" I whined. "You said I could a couple of days ago."

"Well, that was before I bought Bella the truck. And besides, your tires are flat and I can't get new ones until the weekend, so you'll have to wait anyway." I pouted, crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat.

It's not that I didn't want to go with my sister. I just missed my bike. In Phoenix it was always too hot to ride anywhere that wasn't five minutes away. In Forks, even when it's raining, it was so much easier and I loved riding my bike. I can't believe I have to wait until the weekend.

The rest of the ride went by in silence. Eventually we made it home. I glanced outside; noticing that not much had changed. It was still the tiny, three-bedroom house that my parents bought together when they were only just married. The huge tree was still standing, bigger, next to the house where I can faintly remember Bella's room was. Mine was downstairs, tucked away, just how I liked it.

There in the driveway was a monster Chevy. It was red, although some of the paint had chipped away. It was one of those indestructible vehicles that could be driven off a cliff and still is in perfect condition after the incident.

Bella thanked dad, looking excited. I was surprised – I thought she would hate it but hey, it will make her so much happier.

As I got out of the car I heard a loud bark come from inside of the house and a grin spread across my face. I ran past Bella and Dad, grabbing the house keys as I passed and up to the door. The patter of feet was heard inside the house. I quickly unlocked the door and threw it open. I was immediately knocked over by a huge mass, sending me sprawling on the veranda. A big tongue licked my face and I laughed loudly.

"Elmo! Get off!" I squealed. He barked again but backed off. I sat up. Elmo was standing up, his tail wagging. He barked again and again, jumping from side to side. I laughed again and pulled him into a hug.

Elmo was my Doberman that mum had gotten me about two and a half years ago. He was a rescue from the local animal shelter – his mum had been found dead next to the starving and filthy puppies. There were seven pups but only four survived. Elmo was one of them. He was my best friend. I loved him so much and I knew he loved me.

"Ohh, I missed you so much, boy!" I cooed. "I'm never leaving you again!" I scratched around his ear and he slumped to the floor, turning onto his back and looking at me upside down. I rolled my eyes but patted his belly.

I missed him so much.

"I'm glad you're here, he has whined for days." Dad said gruffly as he walked past.

"Days? Wait, how long has he been here?" I asked.

"About three days."

"But he was at Phil's house, I remember dropping him off there!" Mum said that we had lots of packing to do and we couldn't do that with an excitable dog around, so he was at Phil's. I was supposed to get him this weekend.

Dad placed my stuff at the bottom of the stairs and turned to me with a smile. "Your mother wanted to surprise you." I grinned, hugging Elmo again. He licked my face happily, before barking at something behind me.

Bella chuckled and gave Elmo a pat as she went past. "Hi Elmo." He barked happily, tail wagging ferociously. Dad helped me up then took Bella's suitcase up the stairs for her.

"Come on, Elmo." I said. I walked inside and picked up my stuff, shuffling into my room. It was behind the stairs but it was also the biggest room. I never knew why dad gave it to me, since Bella was the oldest, but I wasn't complaining.

The room was exactly the same since the last time I left. The window in the middle of the back wall faced the yard, and it still had those light green curtains hanging on the rod. I cringed. Those would have to come down. Everything was pretty much the same – the wooden floor, the light purple wall where my bed was (the rest of the walls were white) and the cushion chair from when I was three. Nothing else was in here – all my trinkets had been either sold or sent back home when Bella didn't want to come anymore. The bookshelf was a few spaces away from the door, the boxes of the books I shipped over earlier this week sitting in front of it. There was a desk shoved in the corner on the opposite wall from my bed. The dresser was on the opposite side of the bookcase, also shoved in the corner. I've had that since I was born. My bed was bare of anything, just the frame and the mattress. On the bed was a bag of sheets and a quilt, already covered. I dropped my bag at the end of my bed, picking up the sheets first, which were white and then the quilt. I gasped at the cover.

It was a beautiful design. It had obviously been hand sewn and I had a feeling it was from the res. A pack of wolves were running across the beach at night, some howling and others just running. They ranged from colours of black, grey, red and blue. I knew that the legends of the Quileute Tribe say that they are descendants from wolves, so I understood the meaning.

"Jacob got that for you." I jumped and looked up to see my dad leaning against the door frame. "I mentioned something about it to Billy and Jacob thought you might like this – he remembered how much you used to like the tribal legends." I smiled softly.

"It's beautiful." I murmured. It really was.

An awkward silence went by for moment before Dad cleared his throat, nodded at me and walked away. The nice thing about dad – he doesn't hover. It was nice not having to pay attention to someone rattling on and on. Mum was always there, watching everything. With dad: Silence.

Elmo jumped onto my chair and curled up, although he was way too large for it. He fell asleep within seconds as I started to organize everything. I put my clothes in the dresser and made my bed. I put extra stuff like underwear and swimsuits (not that I would ever use them) in the two side tables on either side of my bed. I put my laptop that I had bought a few years ago on the desk.

It took me awhile but eventually everything was in its place. I sighed, looking up. I'll need to a mirror, and hopefully I can cover the wall in pictures too soon. It was too bare; too lifeless.

I sighed again and picked up the bag of toiletries and walked out of my room. Elmo was still asleep. I passed dad in the lounge room on the way out, watching some baseball game. I made my way up the stairs. Bella's door to her room was closed and I could hear her rustling around in her bedroom. I looked over to the opposite side of the hall and cringed.

I love my dad dearly but sharing a bathroom with him was not going to be fun.

Once I had put all my essentials away I walked out, nearly running into Bella. Her eyes were red; she had been crying.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her arm. She just smiled weakly at me.

"I'm fine," She muttered. "Just need to clean up."

I watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She was taking this harder than me; she had always hated Forks. She hated the cold and the wet, the complete opposite of me. She was only doing this because mum wanted to be with Phil and I wanted to come here. I hope she can enjoy her time here eventually.

I walked back to my room and fell onto the bed. I was so _tired!_ I yawned, stretching. My thoughts fell on tomorrow and what it would bring.

I would be attending Forks High School for the rest of my freshman year, and hopefully for the rest of high school. The school had a total of three hundred and fifty-seven students – now fifty-nine. Back in Phoenix there was over six hundred kids in my year group. It was going to be a huge change, but unlike my sister, I was looking forward to it. Like I said, I do a lot better at socializing then Bella or dad – I had to have my mum in me somewhere.

That night I didn't sleep well. I loved the rain but I was used to complete silence at night, apart from the occasional car honk or shout. I knew Bella would have trouble sleeping too.

Even after my shower in the morning and getting ready for school I was still very sleepy. Elmo seemed to share my situation, as did Bella.

Breakfast was quiet. Dad wished us good luck at school, kissed my head and went off to work. Bella played with her cereal across from me in the tiny kitchen. With the dark panels and yellow cabinets I felt like I was in a seventies kitchen.

"Excited?" I asked after few moments. Bella looked up, her eyes tired and shrugged.

"I feel like I'm gong to puke." Alright then.

"So do I, but I can't figure out if it's from nerves or excitement." Bella nodded and went back to her cereal.

That was it for the conversation.

When it was time to go I grabbed my bag from upstairs and said goodbye to Elmo, making sure he had enough food and water. I ran outside, waiting under the roof while Bella locked the door with the spare key. She than ran to her car unlocked my side before going over to hers. I quickly jumped in, trying to get out of the drizzle. It was nice and dry in here but it still smelt faintly of tobacco and gasoline.

I jumped when Bella started the truck. It was a roaring noise, deafening in the silence. Well, it was pretty old.

Just off the highway, like most of the places in Forks, was the school. We'd never been there but it wasn't that hard to find. Bella parked in front of the first building with a little sign stating that is was the front office. Hedges line the walkways and I couldn't help but think that they were going overload. There was enough natural greenery outside anyway, why put more than necessary?

Bella and I jumped out, albeit unwillingly, of the warm truck and walked down the stone path towards the building. There weren't many people here now, so I had no clue if we were allowed to park there. I shivered when we stepped inside the warm room, glad for the heat. The office was small, plastic foldout chairs, a clock on the wall and more greenery inside. What is with these people? Behind the counter were three desks, one with a large woman with red hair and glasses sitting at it. She looked up as we walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister, Annabelle Swan." Bella informed her. Awareness lit up in her eyes immediately. Of course, the gossip that Chief's daughters had come home had spread. Everyone knew, I'm sure.

The woman smiled and started shuffling through all the papers on her desk. "Of course." She said. "I have your schedules and maps of the school right here." She handed us each a few piece of paper, explaining each one. She handed us a few more, saying we needed to get these signed by each teacher and bring them back here at the end of the day. She wished us luck and I waved goodbye, smiling politely.

Once outside, I saw others start to arrive and had to hold my cringe.

Here we go.

"I'm going to go find my locker. I think it's near building five… somewhere." I said to Bella. She smiled at me, weakly.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Bye Bella. Have fun!" Sarcasm, I love you.

I got out and shut the door as quietly as I could. A few people looked over but most were too busy chattering away or going into the school. I was glad most of the cars here was older cars – we wouldn't draw as much attention that way. There was a shiny Volvo in the far corner of the parking lot and it drew all my attention. I guess the students here must be used to it, since no one really paid any notice to it at all.

I walked inside quickly, hoping to get to my locker and figure out what class I had before the bell rang. Around the cafeteria, it was easy to see most of the campus. The large numbers was displayed on the side of the buildings – 1, 2, 3… I followed down to three, turning left a corner. I found building five and to my relief, my locker. Many people weren't down here. I assumed it was because it was on the farthest side of the school and no one wanted to come alone.

I open my locker after some struggle. I couldn't remember the locker combination. Luckily inside there were two big shelves. I was glad that I had enough room to fit all my books in. I had too many to carry around all day. I quickly placed the many books I had in my bag in my locker, sighing in relief as my bag got lighter and lighter. Once I was done I pulled out my schedule.

"Advanced History, building four, Mrs. Sheerman…" I muttered to myself. I looked up and started walking towards the classroom. The nearer I got, the more freaked out I became. I followed a short, pale red-head inside. There were already a few people there already and they all stared at me. I blushed and walked over to the teacher. She smiled gently at me and signed the sheet I had and sent me to the back, stating that a boy named Jasper Hale and a girl called Alice Cullen would be sitting at the desk with me. It was the only seat left, so I really had no choice.

Whispers erupted as I went past and I couldn't hold back my eye roll. They are so immature. After what felt like eternity but was only a few seconds, I finally reached my desk and sat down. I quickly glanced around, noting that most of the class was seniors, not freshman or even sophomores. Well, I expected that. I was in three advanced classes this year. I shared those classes with juniors and seniors and the rest with my year group. I really didn't want to but Dad said that with my grades the school didn't want to put me in the normal classes. Usually I would be completely fine with that but since I was one out of two freshman in the advanced classes, I realized that no matter what I did or wanted, I would be the center of attention.

I put my bag down under my desk and got out everything I needed. I found it weird that the desks here had three seats but it was lots of room, so I wasn't complaining.

I started doodling, something I did when I was nervous. I wasn't drawing much. I drew a star, then an eye and another star. I looked up as the bell rang and saw Mrs. Sheerman setting up a power point.

'_American Civil War' _

I groaned mentally. I already did this back home! I thought this was supposed to be advanced History.

"Mr. Hale, Miss Cullen, nice of you to join us."

I looked at the doors as Mrs. Sheerman spoke. Two figures were walking in and were hanging up their coats. I nearly gasped at how beautiful they were.

The male – Jasper – had honey blonde hair and was very tall and lean. He looked very uncomfortable, almost like he couldn't stand to be here. He was holding onto the girl – Alice – who was very short and had coal-black hair that was spiked in every direction. Every feature was perfectly angular, perfectly straight. They were really pale – paler than Bella and she was almost white. They had really dark eyes and purple bruising underneath their eyes; I'd be concerned that their noses had been broken recently if I hadn't looked at their perfect noses again.

They were inhumanly beautiful. It was very strange but I didn't think anything of it. I just went back to doodling.

"Hi."

I looked up to see Alice sitting next to me, smiling brightly. Jasper was on the other side of her, looking stiff. He didn't really look comfortable, but he wasn't acting rude either.

"Umm, hi?" I said. It came out as more of a question. I blushed and Alice laughed.

"I'm Alice Cullen," She said, holding out her hand to me. Her voice was like bells – so high and delicate. She gestured to Jasper, who gave me a nod. "And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

"Hi." I said again. She looked at me funny and I felt my eyes widened as I realized a second too late that I hadn't taken her hand or introduced myself. "Oh, sorry, I um… I'm Annabelle Swan." I took hold of her hand, noticing how cold it was. It was freezing! I didn't say anything though. Didn't want to freak out a potential friend.

Alice smiled at me, thankfully not mentioning my awkward ways and let go of my hand. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

"Um, yeah, kind of," I stuttered. "I like history. The school decided that I, um, was too advanced, I guess." Alice nodded.

We then turned back to the teacher who was rambling on about the Civil War.

"Now, the American Civil War started April 12, 1861 when Confederate troops attacked Fort Sumter, with was a fort held by the Union troops in South Carolina. Basically, the Confederacy was 'go slaves!' and the Union was 'No slaves!'" The class chuckled a bit at this but I only frowned. I didn't like how she put that – it was a rude stab at both the Confederacy and the Union. "The seven slaves states were in the Lower South – everything based on slavery." _Not entirely true… _"Abraham Lincoln was anti-slavery, so before he took office in March 1861, those seven states claimed independence and proclaimed a new nation. That April, war began and with that, four states of the Upper South joined the Confederacy. The war went on until May 9, 1865, when it was over."

"Not exactly right…" I muttered. Unfortunately, the class was silent and Mrs. Sheerman heard me. She turned to look at me sharply. I blushed beetroot red but held my ground.

"Excuse me?" She asked tightly. "Are you teaching the class Miss Swan?"

"No, but you're wrong." I said. She went to speak but I kept going. "Yes, May 9 1865 was the date that the war was _declared _over but the last shot was fired almost a month and half later, on June 22 1865, so technically, the war was not over in May."

Mrs. Sheerman look affronted. "It was because it was _declared _over in May… officially." That was her excuse? Really?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I declare class over then." I said sarcastically. A few kids chuckled and let out "Oooh!"

"You have no right!" She sneered.

"It's fact!" I argued. "You can't just not teach people _facts! _It might not seem an important detail to you but it is to the people who died that day, the people who lost brothers and uncles and father and daughters and sisters and cousins and perhaps their whole family!" Mrs. Sheerman crossed her arms and I barely registered Jasper wincing slightly. I was too busy glaring at the woman who I had thought was nice and then suddenly turned in the wicked bitch of the west.

"Those people are dead, Miss Swan!" She said sharply. "I doubt them, or their descendants care very much!"

"That's disrespectful! How dare you?"

"Excuse me Miss Swan, but you're being incredibly rude." I was being rude? _I _was being rude! She was honestly calling me rude!

Nevertheless, I sighed, looking up at the teacher.

"I'm really sorry about being rude." I said sincerely. "I tend to just blurt out what I'm thinking whenever but that's no excuse. My point though, is that the Civil War didn't just end as soon as someone _declared _it over. I've been to many lectures about this and not once has someone said that the 'official' date was May 9 but the last shot was actually shot June 22 and no one seems to care."

Mrs. Sheerman just glared at me and turned away, continuing speaking. She was acting like I hadn't even spoken.

Rude.

I leaned forward, putting my head in my hands and rubbing my temples. I was so stupid! I was going to get in trouble on my first day. My pulse quickened and I starting to feel sick, when suddenly it went away. It was replaced by a pleasant calm feeling. It was strange but I welcomed the feeling. I needed it.

I was thankful when class ended and I rushed out of there very quickly. I had to go to building 1 for English. That was an advanced class as well. Joy.

As I scurried my way through the crowds I nearly got knocked over by huge force. I stumbled but large hands caught me. Once I was steady I looked up to see a very pretty boy. He was just taller than me, with shiny black hair that fell in his eyes (which were blue) and a strong jaw line. He looked worried for second before his eyes lit up.

"Hey, you're Annabelle Swan? Or are you Isabella?" He asked. His voice was still a bit high but not much.

"Anna."

"Oh cool." He said. He was silent for a moment, still holding onto my shoulders. He seemed oblivious to the fact that I still had no idea _who the hell he was. _

"Are you going to tell me who you are and let me go, or am I going to have to pluck some grapes today?"

His face turned into one of shock before he laughed.

"Sorry." He said, taking his hands off my shoulders. "I'm Andrew Miller – hot, hilarious, charming..."

"Is dickhead in there anywhere?" I asked him. He poked his tongue out at me but he was still smiling, so I knew he wasn't offended.

"What class have you got next?" Andrew asked.

"Advanced English, building 1."

He winced. "Oh, you have Mr. Bale. I'd start writing your will now." I laughed, shaking my hair out as I pulled the beanie off my head. It was starting to annoy me.

"That's okay. I already had an argument with Mrs. Sheerman this morning."

"What?" He gasped. "You have a death wish don't you?" I laughed again.

I had a feeling we were going to be fast friends.

The rest of the morning progressed really well. English was okay but I'd read most of the books on the reading list. Andrew was the other freshman in the advanced glasses, so I was glad it was someone I could get along with. After that I had Music, which Andrew wasn't in but I met his twin sister Avery. She was quieter than Andrew but still nice. Her short black hair was shoulder length and her blue eyes were a little wider than her brother's. She explained it was a family thing – apparently their father's family had always had blue eyes but her father was the odd one out. He had green eyes. I found it really funny.

We had a substitute teacher today. He must have been very young because he didn't really know what to do. He just told us to practice whatever instruments we wanted or finish any assignments we had.

"Mrs. Kai is better, I promise." Avery explained to me as we moved over to the piano. She grabbed a cello a few meters away and came to sit next to the piano and continuing on. "She's pregnant though and occasionally has to take off because of back pain or something. She very optimistic though, and she is _amazing _at music. She knows how to play pretty much everything."

"She sounds lovely." I murmured. I was distracted by piano in front of me. It's been a few weeks since I last played, since mum couldn't keep my piano anymore and there was no room at Dad's house for one. I missed playing.

Music went by in a blur and soon Avery and I were walking to the cafeteria. We were quieted but it wasn't awkward. It was actually nice. I spotted Bella walking towards the cafeteria doors with a really tiny girl with a wild curly hair. She seemed to be talking a mile a minute. Bella had a stiff smile on face. I decided to rescue her.

"I'll catch up in a minute, okay? That's my sister." I said to Avery. She nodded.

"We are up near the back. See you Anna." She said sweetly and walked inside.

"Bella!"

Her head looked in my direction and she looked so relieved I almost started laughing. I held it in though. Don't want to irritate her any more than I have to.

"Anna!" She exclaimed. The girl next to her stopped talking and turned to me with curious eyes, almost hungry… for information probably. She looked like a gossiper. "How has school been?"

I smiled at Bella. "It was fine. How about you?" Bella shrugged and I knew she wasn't really enjoying it but didn't want to say so in front of the girl, who was still looking at me. I turned to her and held out my hand. "I'm Anna. Bella's sister."

"I'm Jessica." She replied, shaking my hand quickly. "How old are you?" Yep, she's a gossiper.

"I turn sixteen this June." It was January now. I was so happy that my birthday was in the summer, which means I don't have to walk around school with people constantly giving me unwanted attention. I am not a new toy, thank you very much.

Jessica nodded and turned to Bella. "We should get inside so we can eat. Do you want to sit with us?" She asked. Bella looked at me, pleading me to come sit with her. I felt mean but I already had people I really liked. I wanted to sit with them.

"No, sorry. I already am sitting with some other people." I gave Bella a hug and whispered "Good luck!" earning a glare before walking into the cafeteria. There were students running around everywhere, some studying and other eating. Some were even making out. In public. Ew.

Get a room!

As I walking over to the canteen to get my lunch, I glanced around. I nearly tripped.

In the corner of the cafeteria, sitting at a table as far away from the other students as possible, were five inhumanly attractive people. Jasper and Alice included.

What is in the water here?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was it good? I hope so. I'm hoping for at least three reviews. I am setting my goals low hahaha<strong>_

_**I have pictures of Anna's outfits, her dog and... her. Lily Collins is how I visualise her, so just imagine her.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! xxx**_


End file.
